


Thunder and Lightning

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, gift fic hehe, precious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: John’s afraid of storms- fortunately Dirk knows what to do.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 30





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsjustsometrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustsometrash/gifts).



“Dirk? Where are you?” John called out. He was currently huddled underneath a pile of blankets, whimpering as thunder rolled in the distance outside. The loud noise, combined with _lightning_ \- well, it scared him half to death. 

A temporary wave of relief washed over John as he heard Dirk's answer from a nearby room. It was a much better thing to hear than another clap of thunder.

“Gimme a sec, Johnny. I’m grabbing something.”

A second. Okay. John could do that. He could wait that tiny little bit of time- 

Lightning struck, causing a flash of light through the windows. John instinctively pulled the blankets closer to his body. Okay, maybe he couldn’t wait.

“Don’t take forever please…”

“Alright, alright. Chillax,” Dirk said as he entered the room. He had a DVD case in hand and a box of fruit gushers. “I’m here to save you, babe. I brought your favorites. Gushers and Ghostbusters.”

John hummed. “You’ll cuddle too, right? You know that always makes me feel way better…”

“Yeah, yeah. Cuddles too,” Dirk chuckled, popping the disk into the DVD player, getting the movie started before moving over and sitting on the couch. John immediately shifted to be near his boyfriend, cuddling close and wrapping the blankets around him as well. Dirk hummed, opening the box of gushers and handing the other a pack.

“Think you can handle the storm now?”

John rested his head against Dirk’s shoulder, smiling softly as the blonde kissed his forehead.

“Yeah. I think I can handle it now. Thanks, Dirk.”

“Of course babe. Anytime.”


End file.
